1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a time display device and a time display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a time display device includes a hour hand and a minute hand. The hour hand and the minute hand periodically rotate to indicate a different clock graduation for showing a current time respectively. However, for person with poor-sight, it is difficult to see a position indicated by the hour hand and the minute hand on the time display device.
Therefore, what is needed is a time display device which can show a current via luminophors.